


La regla de Ruffini

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exams, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Podrá ser medallista y todo lo que quiera, pero eso no quita que Yuri Plisetsky siga siendo un estudiante y teniendo que aprobar sus exámenes.





	

Yuri Plisetsky no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Le estaba costando mucho gestionar la sensación de fracaso que se había ido apoderando de él a lo largo del día. Había pasado la mayor parte de la jornada escribiendo respuestas a preguntas que no tenían ninguna importancia para él; no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y aquello era algo completamente extraño para él.

En el hielo siempre sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía a la perfección. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Era un deportista de élite y no entendía por qué tenía que completar sus estudios. ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de que el patinaje le quitaba todo su tiempo libre? ¿Para qué necesitaba el calcular el coseno de un triángulo? ¿Y qué más le daba a qué velocidad caería un tiesto desde un décimo piso? Él solo tenía que preocuparse de a qué velocidad caería él si fallaba un salto y la respuesta era evidente: «Preferiblemente, no se caería». Las únicas preguntas que había sido capaz de contestar con total seguridad eran las que hablaban sobre huesos y músculos; esos los conocía a la perfección porque intentaba no romperse unos y estaba seguro de que los otros le habían dolido todos en algún momento de su vida. Y a él le gustaba llamar a sus molestias por su nombre: tríceps, peroné, trapecio, Victor, Yuuri...

Victor y Yuuri. Estaba seguro de que esos dos le echarían la bronca por suspender. No sabía qué se habían creído que eran, pero llevaban ya una temporada actuando como si fueran sus padres. Fingía que le molestaba, aunque en el fondo agradecía a regañadientes que mirasen por él y sabía que podía confiar en ellos para hablarles de los temas que le preocupaban. Yakov tampoco iba a estar contento y de Lilia mejor ni hablar; bastante terrible había sido tener que pasar un rato estudiando todos los días después del entrenamiento porque «estaba viviendo en su casa y tendría que acatar sus normas si quería seguir entrenando con ella».

Había estado tentado de decirle que se iba, pero luego el sentido común había hecho su aparición.

Suspiró y volvió a leer la pregunta que tenía delante; quizá esta vez consiguiera encontrarle algún sentido:

«Efectuar la siguiente división usando la regla de Ruffini. Indica cuál es el cociente C(x) y el resto R de la división: (x5 \+ x4 \- x3 \+ x2 \- 3x + 5) : (x - 1).»

No. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Le sonaba haber leído el nombre Ruffini en sus libros, incluso lo había oído mencionar en una de las pocas clases a las que había asistido, pero en aquel momento no conseguía recordar la maldita regla. No pudo contenerse y dio una patada a la mesa que provocó que el profesor que estaba en la sala le mirara con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Y por qué le ponían un profesor a vigilarle? No le habían dejado meter su mochila en el aula, y estaba él solo... ¿A quién demonios iba a copiar? Miró el reloj que había sobre la pizarra y vio que aún tenía que estar allí media hora más; no le iban a dejar salir antes, así que empezó a escribir números aleatorios en el examen. Si él tenía que examinarse, algún cretino se merecía perder el tiempo corrigiendo sus intentos de responder y, con suerte, intentando encontrar algún método a sus respuestas.

Cuando por fin consiguió salir de allí se sentía deprimido y enfadado a partes iguales. No era justo que a él le hicieran hacer todos sus exámenes seguidos el mismo día cuando ni siquiera podía asistir a una cuarta parte de las clases. Solo quería volver al hielo y dejar de sentirse un fracasado cuando vio una figura familiar apoyada contra la verja de su instituto. Parpadeó dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, antes de acercarse al muchacho.

—¿Otabek?

El kazajo le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, así que me he plantado en la pista de hielo sin avisar... Victor me ha dicho que estarías aquí y que probablemente necesitaras distraerte. ¿Tan mal ha ido?

No sabía si estar enfadado con Victor por conocerle tan bien, si alegrarse de que hubiese pensado en que necesitaría compañía o si ofenderse por estar seguro de que sus exámenes iban a ser una catástrofe.

—Ha sido una mierda... —respondió mirando al suelo al tiempo que sacaba una de sus hojas de borrador de la mochila para enseñarle a Otabek el maldito ejercicio de matemáticas que no había sabido por dónde coger—. ¡Mira! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?

Otabek cogió la hoja de papel y la ojeó, intentando descifrar qué había escrito Yuri ahí. Se quedó callado unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados.

— El cociente es x4 \+ 2x4 \+ x3 \+ 2x - 1 y resto 4 —respondió el kazajo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Que la respuesta es que el cociente es x4 \+ 2x4 \+ x3 \+ 2x - 1 y resto 4.

Yuri le miró con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué sabes tú eso?

—Porque no eres el único al que han obligado a terminar sus estudios —respondió el otro patinador al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro—. A ver, ¿qué te apetece hacer para olvidar el mal rato?

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa menos pasar por la pista de hielo. —Ahora que sabía que Victor intuía que los exámenes no habían ido bien, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de ellos y que le echaran la bronca por no haberse preparado mejor.

Ambos muchachos echaron a caminar envueltos por un silencio cómodo, hasta que se encontraron a orillas del rio Nevá. Para Otabek era evidente que Yuri le estaba dando vueltas a algo desde hacía rato, pero no había querido presionarlo esperando a que fuera el patinador más joven el que le contara qué le pasaba cuando estuviera preparado.

Pero todo cambió cuando vio una lágrima recorrer el rostro de Yuri mientras este miraba fijamente al agua.

—Yura, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Yuri corrió a secarse la lágrima al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, aparentemente reacio a compartir sus preocupaciones.

—Venga, cuéntamelo... Te quedarás más tranquilo si te lo quitas de encima.

—Joder, Beka... ¿Y si suspendo todas y no me dejan seguir patinando? —articuló Yuri al tiempo que su llanto se intensificaba.

Otabek entendía por qué estaba así, seguramente los nervios de todo el día le habían abandonado finalmente, dejando paso al sentimiento de fracaso.

—Nadie te va a alejar del hielo, Yura, no son tan idiotas... Tendrás que estudiar más y recuperar los exámenes, pero no te va a pasar nada grave... Como mucho, te pondrán un tutor.

—¡Argh! ¿Y eso te parece poco terrible? —protestó Yuri con verdadera cara de fastidio—. Eso sería casi como llevar una niñera a las competiciones... Y no quiero ni imaginarme el cachondeo que se iban a traer el cerdito y Victor...

—No es para tanto, Yura... Guanghong lleva un tutor y nadie se mete con él por eso... Y recuerda que ellos también pasaron por esto...

—Sigue siendo un asco...

—Para cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya habrá pasado —afirmó Otabek divertido, al tiempo que propinaba un ligero achuchón de afecto al otro patinador—. ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a comer algo si te apetece...

—Vale... pero, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó tímidamente al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas que aún recorrían su rostro.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas? —respondió Otabek, muerto de curiosidad; Yuri Plisetsky no era un tipo que admitiera en voz alta que necesitaba ayuda.

—Después de cenar... ¿me puedes explicar la regla esa de Ruffini?

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
